


Aggression

by CobaltBlues420



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Quiet Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBlues420/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: I've always seen Kris and Susie as 18+, and no I didn't sit there and aged them up for smut. For any future readers please be considerate of my disclaimer :)





	1. High as shit

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen Kris and Susie as 18+, and no I didn't sit there and aged them up for smut. For any future readers please be considerate of my disclaimer :)

It was 8:50am, an hour since school started, the human male was asleep in his dark room, snoring loudly. Toriel was already at school teaching the younger monsters there.

What was Kris dreaming about thatst keeping him asleep? The world may never know.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" "BEEP BEEP BEEP" immediately filled the room, Kris woke up, surprisingly, he didn't fall off his bed like he did. He groaned loudly as he reached his hand out of the warm sheets trying to hit the snooze button on his crappy alarm clock, after hitting the button, he rolled back on his side like he was when he was sleeping. 

An hour later Kris was awake, finally, his unkep hair was, well... Greasy and messy while he smelled like he hasn't showered in weeks, which was the case; he was 18, he should've known better to wash himself more. He walked to the bathroom in his old band t-shirt and boxers, he kept the door open when he showered seeing that Toriel wasn't here to yell at him for it.

Kris looked at himself in the mirror, stubbles already forming, and acne scars were visible along with new acne sprouting on his face. He opened the medicine cabinet for his razor and his half-emptied can of shaving cream, he began to lather his face in the soft scented cream, and soon started to shave. Why didn't he shave after showering? The world still may never know.

"Ouch fuck! Not again!" Shouted the human, a razor had nicked a pimple, fuck that was painful. He hurried up and continue to shave his 5 o'clock shadow off, then washed off the remaining shaving cream. "Sometimes I wish I was Susie..." He mumbled

He pulled off his shirt and boxers before looking at himself at the mirror on the back of the door, he seemed to be growing alot of hair, especially at the crotch area, but that wasn't a worry, he was fine. He looked at his pecs and his arm, and even flexed it in the mirror to see how much he developed. ... Still nothing...

He sighed and headed to shower to wash off his insecurities, after maybe an hour of sobbing, and moping, he washed everything off and now was clean. He stepped out of the shower onto the purple rug, he snatched a towel off the towel rack before his penis shrank from the cold.

"Susie please send me at least a tiddy pic I need one..." He mumbled as he rushed to his bedroom, he proceeded to dry off, thinking about the text he sent her last night, hoping she replied with something. He looked over at his phone as it's little led light on it was blinking. He felt anxious somewhat.

He walked over to his drawer and pulled out his mini bong he hid from Toriel, he couldn't imagine her finding out that he smoked weed, he grabbed his lighter, and most importantly his weed stash... Dammit he was almost out, damn Susie must've rolled her a blunt before she left here.

He then grabbed the grinder and ground up the remaining weed, hoping it will calm him down. He grabbed his water bottle and filled up the bong, he packed the small bowl and already started to smoke it. He took a huge hit from it this time, immediately the room, then the hallway soon began to smell of weed. Fuck he felt so good though, he soon smoked up of what he had and his entire room, even the hallway was filled with smoke, surprisingly the smoke detector didn't go off this time!

He finished getting ready for school, and didn't give a care in the world if the whole damn house smelled of weed. He grabbed his phone and a toaster pastery and headed to school, hoping to meet up with Susie. Being high as shit, he devoured the poptarts within 2 minutes.

He walked down the hallway, clearly reeking of weed, he was stopped by a teacher. "Mr.Dreemur... why do you smell...*sniff sniff* of WEED!?" Alarmed, she dragged him to the principal's office.

"Kris... Nice seeing you again, do you know why you've been sent down here?" "Uh... No?", Kris looked at the principal who was pretty known to be pretty easy to bs at, "Oh the snell you guys been smelling off me? That's easy, I have neighbors who smoke and I walked over there to ask where my mom was at and they were... Well smoking it.." excused Kris, hoping the principal would take his pathetic excuse.

"Ah I see. Well I'm sending you out of my office, we'll have a talk to your mother soon" the principal excused, Kris got out of there as soon as he could, hoping he doesn't send his mother to search his room, god he didn't want her to find out yet...

 

He was walking down the hallway and Susie was getting lectured by Alphys, by what now? He walked closer towards the two and it finds out Susie was caught smoking a vape pen in class and she was in the process of getting sent down the principal's office. Kris didn't care, he rushed out of that school, he didn't want to get caught, he couldn't afford to.

He walked back home and to find his mother had arrived home early, he walked in the house to find Toriel frantically looking for that mini bong(Aka a mini vase he claimed it to be) "Oh Kris sweetie, those neighbors needs to stop stealing, my minature vase went missing! And the house smells like a skunk!" Toriel stammered.

He was relieved that he wasn't caught, yet. Later on he was in his room, enjoying some porn, his hand pumping away at his erect dick, still high as fuck. He bit his lip as he was near climaxing until he his door knock, fuck please be Susie, oh my God please be Susie. He paused his porn and put his member away, still throbbing hard. He walked up to the door and opened it, he sighed in relief, it was Susie!

"Hey jackass, I got more weed and I brought you some rolling paper for you" susie pushed him out of the way and headed to his drawer, pulling out his grinder.

She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out her baggie of the green goodness, she sat down next to him and ground up some of her weed, Kris watching her as she did it. "Do I get a hit this time?" Kris asked, Susie stopped and looked at him, she rolled her eyes, "Sure as long you don't try eating a joint ha ha!" She giggled, remembering the last time they did this. 

She rolled two joints and lit one up, inhailing as she did, fuck it was hot... Kris too the other one and lit one up, inhailing it as well. The house was now full of smoke, again and Toriel was at work, she wanted to show her students the supposed mini vase. Susie began to cough loudly from smoking too much at once, then proceeding to drink water afterwards.

Both of then were high as a kite, lying in bed together, and giggling. Susie didn't realize, but she was really really close to Kris at that moment, she could feel kris's soft heart beats and his breathing.

 


	2. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Susie and Kris getting high as fuck, they end up getting aroused from smoking too much. Toriel gets home to find out the house literally been hotboxed.

The room was so quiet, the quiet giggles they emmited was enough to fill up the room. Kris looked up at his monster girl crush in her yellow, now bloodshot eyes "Susie you look like a demon with those eyes haha!" Kris teased, he lied his hand on hers, almost immediately she shuttered, it felt weird for her.

This was the right moment for Kris, he knew he was about to get some coochie. "Kris... You know what would be so good right now? Haha..." Susie giggled, she wasn't acting like herself whatsoever, it was strange, "Yeah what's that?" Kris asked as he sat he himself up, eager to just jump on her and kiss her already. "What if we ordered pizza with your mom's credit card?" Susie suggested, Kris eyes opened in surprise, he knew exactly where she had her ourselves at.

Kris bit his lip and stood up, helping Susie up aswell. "So Where's her purse? Don't tell me that she keeps it at work with her" Susie looked down at Kris and watched him leave the room, soon she followed. Kris looked around the goat mother's room and eventually found a purple hand bag that she kept there just in case of an emergency, hidden in between her bed and her night stand.

He opened the bag and found her wallet, it was filled with emergency money, he was surprised how much there was. "Susie, look what I found!" Kris shouted, he pulled out at least hundreds of dollars from the dainty little wallet Toriel had, Susie walked in to see the human holding out the cash.

"...Holy shit... We got to steal that!" Susie suggested, Kris shook his head as he grabbed at least $50 from the stack for pizza, "My mom would find out sooner or later. Let's just take what we need and we can pay her back!" Kris replied, he was pretty reasonable sometimes.

Susie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, Kris put the bills he took and placed them in his pocket while putting the rest away like a good boy. He headed out and grabbed the takeout menu on his way out. 

He handed her the menu and watched the purple monster flip through pages of restaurants and their menus, eventually finding a pizza restaurant that sold pizza for a cheap price. "How about that?" Susie suggested, her finger eight on the restaurant, Kris shuttered at the sight of the menu, the food sounded awful. "Susie that restaurant gave me an upset stomach, how about something different?" Kris groaned, Susie denied and dialed the number anyways.

"*****'s pizza how may we serve you?" "Yeah, could I get a large pepperoni vineger pizza, the marinara filled bread sticks and a 2 L of diet citrus shine?" Susie asked, it was so much, but the munchies were killing them

"Alright, that will be $36.40, how would you like to pay, cash or credit?" "Cash" "Can you tell us your location?" "Sure... It's..."

Almost an hour later their pizza arrived, Kris walked downstairs to get the food, he handed the delivery man the money including change and grabbed the food. God the snell was awful, especially the vinegar pizza, but fuck he was hungry as shit.

He sat down on the couch next to Susie and placed the food down on the coffee table, Susie was ready to take abhit from her vape pen until kris's phone went off, it was a familiar jingle he sat for his mother.

"Kris I'm on my way home" "You are?" "Of course my child, what are you eating anyways?" "Vineger pizza with Susie" "Susie, you mean that girl who dresses like a punk?" "Yes that's her" "Okay fine, save me some, I'm probably gonna be hungry later..."

Kris agreed and hung up, "Gotta save my mom some of the binevin pizza." "Fine whatever" she popped open the box and wasn immediately greeted with a strong smell of vinegar and grease. Kris almost gagged, but didn't hesitate to grab the first slice.

He took a bite out of it and actually liked it, it tasted weird but it was pretty good for some cheap pizza. Susie looked at him then grabbed two slices, taking a huge bite of both of them at the same time, the vinegar and grease dripping off her chin, Kris looked at her, the sight the pizza dripping down her chin almost looked arousing, he wasn't gonna lie. 

"Shit I made a mess!" Susie whined, when she was about to reach for the napkin, Kris grabbed her wrist, he put his pizza down and looked up at her, Susie blushed and looked at him. The human got closer and eventually face to face with the purple monster. He gently licked the drippaye off her face, it was weird but it felt right, Susie however pushed him back harshly. 

"KRIS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" susie yelled, quite alarmed he did that. He rubbed his chest before looking away embarrassingly. "Just because we're high doesn't mean you try to make a move on me! Go you're so fucking weird!" Susie looked away at him, she headed back upstairs to be away from him.

Kris watched as the angered monster headed upstairs, he felt bad, but she felt soft.... He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and looked at the last text messages between the two, she seemed so soft and sweet in the messages, he knew she had a soft side, he just had to weird it out of her.

He sent her a sad face emoji and a gif of two goats cuddling. "KRIS I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE!?" Susie screamed.

Kris put his phone away awkwardly and grabbed Susie's vape pen that she left down there, he didn't want to take a hit from it because he didn't want to know what was in there.

He headed upstairs to his room where Susie was again smoking from his bong without him, Susie looked at him with a dirty look on her face. "You kinda forgot about you pen..." "Yeah and? Get out of here" "This is my room though..." "I don't care" "At least let me smoke from that" "No!" Kris sighed an walked out of the room, he headed back downstairs where he watched TV and ate what he could.

After awhile Toriel wasn't home yet, and Kris was still watching TV, now bummed out, he couldn't stop thinking how much he hurt Susie from doing one simple suggestive move. Susie walked downstairs with her jacker off revealing her white T-shirt. "Hey asshole, I saved you a hit" "No thanks.." "Why not? You were all up in my face after hours ago licking pizza grease off me" "That's because I was horny and high" "Excuses Kris, get your ass up here and take this last hit." Kris sighed and walked back upstairs to finally sit with his monster girl crush.

He sat down on his bed and grabbed the extrenext warm bong, he took the last huge hit before putting the glass apparatus down. He looked at Susie, she was on the other bed texting somebody on her phone.

Kris walked over and sat down next to her, he placed his hand on her thigh, which was warm and squishy. "So... Have you considered having sex before?" Kris asked, he wasn't thinking again, Susie rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing him on the lips despite having a snout.

Kris gasped and tried to grab her hand, but before he could find where her hand was, she grabbed his wrist and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Thanks to practice kissing when he was younger, he managed to get a hang of this real quick. Susie felt herself get somewhat weak in the kiss, and even whimpering to show it, her face was flustered along with Kris.

Kris didn't hesitate and pushed her down on her back and crawled on top of her, he grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. After ahwile of this intense intimacy, he suddenly pulled away, a strand of saliva bridged between their lips. "K...Kris, get off o..of m..me now" she growled lowly, he didn't listen and proceed to slip his hands in her shirt and squeeze her soft breasts. 

Before he could continue Susie suddenly punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out, causing him to fall onto the floor. The purple girl stood up and headed to her belongings and packed up, the leaving.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel never finds out what ever happened in that house, so Susie and Kris continue to do the same shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter sorry it sucks lol

Almost 3 days past by and susie left him on read, again. Kris was downstairs watching TV while Toriel went to some fancy party, the human already checked his phone at least 10 times now, it was driving him insane. He began to worry Susie blocked him, he sent her a broken heart emoji and waited again.

"Ding!" Kris immediately picked up his phone and finally Susie replied, "Kris. Dude stop texting me asshole, my mom's pissed because I went to your house without her knowing, I don't need it right now!" Kris sighed in relief, he thought she hated him after what happened.

The human stood up and went to stretch, then go jerk off or something. He headed upstairs and went into his room, he went into his drawer and under his weed stash it was a porn magazine he found in the locker room.

"Wonder how susie gives head..." Kris thought, he began to pull down his pants and revealed his semi hard member, it was pretty average and had a bush of dark brown pubic hair. He sat down and began to rub it, looking through the magazine of monsters, he found his favorite page that had a monster girl that resembled Susie, but just more sexier and less Kean looking.

"Oohh shit~ g... Gotta get myself in the mood first.." he thought, he began to imagine himself in Susie's room, and him receiving a sloppy blowjob from her. It felt amazing, he continued to jerk off harder, and harder, and without realizing, his dick started to burn badly, he forgot to lube it up. 

He reached over and grabbed his lotion, putting a little bit on his hand, he began to proceed. He began to pants and moan quietly in pleasure, imagining him fucking Susie's sweet... "Kris!" Almost immediately he was interested by Susie standing in the doorway "Ah shit! H-hey Susie!" He said nervously as he rushed to out his throbbing member away, and stuffing his magazine in his blanket.

"Yeah so I'm here, and I brought some edibles, heard your mom went apeshit when she found out ''the neighbors" walked in and smoked while looking for more things to steal haha" Susie joked around, she didn't really pay any attention what Kris was doing, but it scared him alot when she barged in;

Susie sat down on the bed and pulled out a baggie of special brownies she made, almost immediately Kris got excited. She opened the baggie and gave him a brownie, he took a bite. The taste was like a really good brownie but with a hint of weed in it. After the two indulged the chocolate desert, they walked downstairs and sat together on the couch.

Both of them began to relax and feel good, Susie gripped his hand tightly. "So Kris... Why did you touch me like you did? Like we're you horny or some shit?" Susie asked, fuck she already was high as shit, whoever made those brownies already got the poor girl high already.

"I... Don't actually remember.. think I was horny... Sorry" Kris replied, he looked at the TV and observed the odd colors that were showing. "Fuck Kris I think I'm starting my heat cycle..." Susie groaned, she lied her head back and looked at him, her hair moved apart to reveal her yellow eyes. "You know what would sound good? If you like fucked me, I don't know if youryo like in the mood anymore" Susie suggested, her hand still gripped onto kris's hand, she soon released his hand.

She slipped off her blue jacket revealing her dorky white T-shirt she always wore, she slipped off her shirt to reveal her red sports bra. Kris looked over at the purple monster as she undressed, his face heating up from it. He did the following, he pulled down his pants to reveal his dark green boxers revealing his throbbing dick from earlier pressing against the thin cotton.

"Holy shit dude... Thats like big~" Susie purred, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kris somewhat felt nervous by showing her his genitals, this was gonna be his first time. She reached down to pull out his dick, then started to rub it.

Kris trusted her completely, he had a slight crush on her since the first time he was there. Her breathed and shuttering, it felt as he could smell her heat, it was weird, but she seemed so needy and wanted to be satisfied.

He whimpered quietly as Susie jerked him off to get him fully hard. She leaned down and put the head in her mouth, it was still covered in lotion from earlier, but it wasn't that nasty tasting. Kris shuttered and moaned quietly as she started to bob her head onto his length, introducing more and more into her mouth. 

"O-oh my God S-susie d-don't stopp~~" Kris moaned, he grabbed the back of her head as she sucked him off, this definitely what he was expecting from Susie, but since she's in heat, he wasn't gonna say no. She continued to suck him off, her tongue rubbing against his shaft as she put the whole length in her mouth.

Kris was in a moaning and panting mess, already he felt as if he was gonna cum, this was his first time and already wanting to cum.

Suddenly Susie pulled the member out of her mouth, leaving it in saliva and leftover lotion.

"Kris you gotta wash that dick more often dude~" she teased as she took off the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her bra. Her heat was so much for Kris.

She positioned herself above kris's hard dick, throbbing to be inside her tight tight hole. He felt the sudden tightness from her entrance, "O-oh my God it's so h-huge!~" Susie moaned, she embarrassingly burried her face into his neck as she started to ride him, her moans and whimpers getting louder as she rode his length.

Kris drooled and moaned as he shakily moved his hands to her thighs, and took over, he suddenly moved her onto her back while he was still inside her, he began to thrust hard, making gentle smacking noise. Susie grabbed a couch pillow and covered her face with it, she whimpered and moaned. 

Kris buried his face into her neck and started to kiss at her sweet spots, causing her to shudder and moan louder, it felt as if she was getting more slippery as he fucked her to the point creamy white stuff dripped onto his boxers.

Susie cried and moaned loudly as Kris stimulated her sweet g spot, her tight hole was being punished. "F-fuck m-me h-harder~" Susie whimpered, she felt so weak, it felt as this was a good punishment.

Kris groaned as he began to go harder, panting harder as well. "Sh-shit~" Kris felt his member pulse inside her and precum spurting into her, he was already about to cum inside her.

Susie whimpered and cried more as she shakily reached down to rub her clit, her moans got louder.

Kris looked down and suddenly she wrapped her legs around him tightly and her large breasts bouncing, he couldn't help but squeeze them. As he fucked her, he felt a tight knot in his stomach as well with susie, "O-oh K-kris... I-i'm c-cumming~" cried Susie as she came around his member, more creamy substance oozed out of her, Kris finally climaxing as well. He collapsed onto her, both of then were in a sweaty mess and tired. 

Kris kissed Susie on the lips as they cuddled together on the couch, still high. "You're my boyfriend now, I don't care hehe~" Susie purred befor giving a bit ol smooch on the lips, Kris totally in love with her.


End file.
